


Good Boy [PODFIC]

by Zanship



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanship/pseuds/Zanship





	Good Boy [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empirical_Equipoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empirical_Equipoise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538171) by [leashy_bebes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leashy_bebes/pseuds/leashy_bebes). 



Just a little lovely puppy play. This one was a lot of fun to read! 

[Good Boy, Zanship's Castbox](https://castbox.fm/episode/Good-Boy-id1214541-id71695122?country=us)


End file.
